La razón por la que la odio
by Biso47
Summary: Ella es terca, testaruda, obstinada, molesta, mentirosa, altanera, egoísta, narcisista, ruidosa, y siempre me está molestando... Y, sin embargo, aun así...


Buen Día. Espero que les agrade esta corta historia ideada en cinco segundos... O quizás más...

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**La razón por la que la odio.**

* * *

«Ella es terca, testaruda, obstinada, molesta, mentirosa, altanera, egoísta, narcisista, ruidosa, y siempre me está molestando... Y, sin embargo, aun así...»

—Maki... —El suave susurro de su voz llegó a oídos de la adormilada chica de primer año—. Maki... Vamos, despierta, tonta. Es hora de la práctica.

El tranquilo viento entraba por la ventana de la habitación del club, moviendo suavemente las cortinas. Era primavera, y el suave aroma fresco de la temporada se colaba por los rincones de la habitación. Suave era el susurro del viento, que soplaba dentro y movía los cabellos negros como la noche de Nico.

—No lo repetiré de nuevo. Si quieres quedarte aquí entonces... —Despacio, la mano de la chica se acercó al rostro de Maki. Despacio, sumamente despacio, como si el tiempo para más lento conforme los segundos avanzaban.

La tersa piel, blanca como la luna, de Nico, se veía cada vez más cerca del rostro de Maki. Ella ya podía oler su perfume, dulce, dulce, como el aroma de las fresas en la primavera. La chica pelirroja entreabrió los ojos. Ella quería fingir que seguía dormida, que aún no veía las intenciones de Nico por acercarse un poco más a ella. La mano de Nico estaba cada vez más cerca, cuando de pronto...

—Deja de fingir y despierta de una buena vez... —Nico pinchó la mejilla de Maki y hundió su dedo índice en su piel—. Vamos, tonta, las demás se molestarán con nosotras.

—Deja de llamarme así —Musitó Maki mientras que, por fin, después de un buen rato fingiendo que no se percataba de la presencia de Nico, levantó el rostro despacio y abrió los ojos de la misma forma—. ¿Acaso no te basta con ser molesta durante todo el día? —El rostro de Maki apareció detrás del amontonado cabello pelirrojo que le cubría la cara—. Eres molesta, Nico-chan.

—¿¡Acabas de despertar y ya me estas insultando!? —Reclamó Nico con molestia.

—Tú fuiste la que empezó. —Maki rehuyó de la mirada de Nico. El latido de su corazón comenzaba a predominar en sus sentidos; ella lo sentía, sentía muy dentro de ella como su palpitar estremecía todo su cuerpo.

La chica de primero, sin decir nada más, se levantó de su asiento y caminó despacio hacia la puerta del club, sin siquiera pararse a prestarle atención a Nico; sin siquiera voltear a verla. Abrió la puerta y, aun tambaleándose debido a que todavía sentía su cuerpo adormilado, salió de la habitación en completo silencio.

—¡Espérame! –Gritó Nico mientras salía detrás de ella—. No creas que te librarás de mí tan fácilmente —Nico caminó a lado de Maki, mientras que la pelirroja miraba al frente sin prestar atención a las insistentes miradas que le lanzaba Nico.

—Pensé que te importaba más que fuéramos a la práctica que otra cosa... —Musitó Maki al mismo tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la boca para detener un súbito bostezo. Siguió caminando, sin mirar a Nico.

—Ya lo sé. Es solo que... —Nico entrelazo sus manos por la espalda y trató de quitarle importancia al asunto—. Como sea. Es inusual a ti viéndote dormir en la sala de club.

—No es de tu incumbencia. —Dijo Maki al momento de que daba vuelta en una de las esquinas del pasillo escolar. Nico corrió a su lado, ya que Maki comenzaba a aumentar la velocidad.

—Claro que es de mi incumbencia —Nico desvió la mirada—. Por tu culpa, Nozomi me obligo a venir a buscarte.

—No tenías que hacerlo si no querías. No es como si fuera tu responsabilidad hacer caso de sus órdenes.

—Yo no lo hice por ella, sino que... —Nico cortó sus palabras súbitamente; atrayendo la mirada de Maki. La mayor comenzó a caminar más rápido, para poder ver el rostro de Maki de frente. Sin embargo, la chica de primero hacía lo posible por no verla a los ojos—. Como sea, ¿me dirás porque te quedaste dormida en la sala del club?

—No te interesa...

—Vamos, dímelo. No es como si hubieras hecho algo malo.

—Dije que no. Además, ¿por qué te interesa tanto?

—Solo me interesa, nada más. —Dijo Nico desviando la mirada y haciendo un puchero.

—No te diré.

—Vamos, Maki-chan

«Ella es terca»

—No se lo diré a nadie. ¿Acaso no estás durmiendo bien últimamente? —Nico sonrió al ver que Maki se detenía por un segundo, aunque instantáneamente retomo el camino con ella siguiéndole detrás—. Tiene unas horribles ojeras debajo de los ojos. Es malo para ti que te quedes despierta hasta tarde.

«Es testaruda, obstinada»

—Nico-chan, ¿desde cuándo te interesa como me vea? —Maki aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos, casi estaban cerca de las escaleras que llevaba a la azotea—. Es mejor para ti, ¿no? Así lograrás destacar más y te convertirás en el centro de atención de todas.

—Maki-chan... —Nico apretó los párpados, mientras una vena comenzaba a saltar en su frente. Es verdad que las palabras de Maki en ocasiones eran algo filosas y cortantes, aunque no se equivocaran en lo más mínimo—. Nunca pensaría en eso. Es solo que me preocupo por ti —Nico fingió prepotencia y se llevó una mano al pecho—. La gran y hermosa Idol Nico no necesita valerse de esos trucos en contra de la belleza para poder destacar ella sola.

«Ella es molesta»

—¿Ni siquiera puedes fingir un poco de preocupación? —Musitó Maki a la vez que ponía un pie en los peldaños de la escalera. Despacio, comenzó a subir, con Nico a su lado, ambas subiendo los escalones a la par.

—¿Dijiste algo? No te escuche bien, Maki-chan.

—Dije que te vendría bien fingir un poco de modestia, aunque sea.

—¡Yo soy modesta! ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo soy? —Llegaron al primer descanso, y Maki se detuvo y volteó súbitamente a ver a Nico a la cara. Los rayos del sol que pasaban por la ventana que estaba en el segundo piso le daban directo en el rostro.

—Claro que sí, lo eres. Tu pequeño cuerpo es la mayor parte modestia y lo demás es puro aire caliente.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿¡Fue sarcasmo!? —Maki retomó el camino, subiendo de nuevo por la escalera y dejando a Nico unos pasos atrás.

—¿Crees que soy idiota? —Maki aceleró el paso—. Pues perdona a esta idiota por preocuparse sinceramente por ti, Maki-chan. No lo volver a hacer si eres tan grosera conmigo.

«Ella es mentirosa»

—No es como si de verdad necesitara que te preocupes —Susurró de nuevo Maki. El suave calor de primavera escalaba por sus mejillas, y, por alguna razón, se sintieron más calientes.

—En serio, Maki-chan. Es malo que te la pases murmurando a las espaldas de las demás personas. Al menos ten la decencia de verme a los ojos cuando me vas a insultar.

—No te estoy insultando. No eres tan importante como para hacerlo —Nico, al escuchar a Maki corrió hacia el frente de ella e hizo que se detuviera en seco. Estaban en el descanso del segundo piso. Los rayos de sol blanco iluminaron la espalda de Nico y ensombrecieron las facciones de su rostro.

—No puedo creer que le hables así a tu superior. Te recuerdo que soy dos años mayor que tú, además de ser mucho más responsable como para no quedarme dormida a la hora de las prácticas. Agradece que fui a despertarte, sino te hubieras llevado un regaño seguro de Nozomi y de Eli.

«Es altanera»

—No tenías que hacerlo, ya te lo dije —Maki cerró los ojos y volvió subir las escaleras. Paso a lado de Nico sin prestarle mucha atención a los ademanes de altanería que hacía con las manos.

—Deja de ser tan terca con eso. Yo lo hice porque quise y punto. No tienes que actuar como una niña malcriada cada que me hablas. Al menos deberías de ser más agradecida conmigo.

—Gracias por nada, supongo —Maki vio hacia el resto de las escaleras que faltaban. La puerta de la azotea ya se veía desde donde estaban—. Puedo cuidarme solita, aunque no lo creas, Nico-chan. Incluso puedo despertarme por mi cuenta, gracias.

—Si yo fuera tú, estaría agradecida de que alguien se preocupa por mí. Si yo estuviera en tú lugar, le agradecería sinceramente a una amiga como yo. Realmente te quiero ayudar, ¿acaso está eso mal? Realmente me preocupo por lo rara que has estado últimamente. En esta semana has faltado a las prácticas, has estado yéndote temprano a casa y además no contestas muchas de mis llamadas cuando quiero que tengas el honor de acompañarme a salir por ahí. Además de las ojeras horribles que te quitan puntos de femineidad, te veo más pálida y decaída. Eso no es nada lindo para ti, Maki-chan. Mírame a mí, a pesar de cuidar a mis dos hermanas, tengo la suficiente energía como para ir a las prácticas y...

«Es egoísta, narcisista»

—¡Maki-chan! ¿Me estas escuchando?

—Lo siento, me perdí en el momento en que comenzaste a hablar de nuevo de ti.

—Ah, lo siento, yo no... —Debajo de los rayos de sol blanco que pasaban por la pequeña venta de la azotea, apenas si se pudo ver el ligero rubor en las mejillas de Nico. Esta vez sí se había sentido culpable por lo que decía.

Maki comenzó a caminar de nuevo, ignorando el suave y dulce rubor en las mejillas de Nico, ignorando que su rostro también comenzaba a sentirse más cálido conforme recordaba ese enrojecimiento en las aperladas mejillas de Nico, e ignorando también el constante y acelerado palpitar de su corazón. La mano de la chica tocó el picaporte, sin embargo...

—¡¿Piensas dejar las cosas así?! —Gritó Nico con molestia—. ¡Vamos, Maki-chan! Dime de una vez lo que te pasa —Nico, con su mano, sostuvo la de Maki con la que tomaba el picaporte de la puerta—. Sé que quizás no confíes en mí, pero de verdad, yo... —Nico buscó la mirada de la chica pelirroja. Sus ojos se encontraron; entre los claros rayos de sol. Los ojos de Maki se abrieron grandes, al ver la convicción con que la veía Nico—. ¡Realmente me preocupo por ti!

«Ella es ruidosa»

Los labios e Maki temblaron, como si las palabras, presas dentro de ella, quisieran buscar un lugar por donde escapar. Los labios de la chica se abrieron despacio y temblorosos. Nico esperaba paciente a que Maki contestara, sin apartar su mano de la de ella. Sus miradas seguían entrelazadas, cual imperdurable hilo que une dos almas gemelas. El tiempo parecía que se detenía para las dos.

—¿De verdad...? —Maki titubeó, pero con todo el valor que tenía y tratado de ignorar el constante palpitar de su corazón, continuó— ¿De verdad te interesa?

Nico asintió con la cabeza sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces; sin una pizca de ironía. Ella la veía con sinceridad. Al reconocer ese sentimiento dentro de ella, el corazón de Maki se puso aún más frenético, y el rubor de sus mejillas (porque era un rubor el que calentaba su piel después de todo), se hizo visible y más notorio.

—De verdad me interesa —Dijo Nico con convicción, mientras tomaba la mano de Maki y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella—. Me preocupa que últimamente pareces decaída —Por fin, nerviosa, Nico desvió la mirada mientras inflaba las mejillas—. B-Bueno, no es como si estuviera tan, tan preocupada, pero, quizás... —Nico vio de soslayo a Maki—, quizás si estoy un poquito preocupada —Maki miró fijamente a Nico y, sin siquiera esperarlo, una suave risa salió de sus labios. Ni ella se esperaba que riera en un momento así, pero ver a Nico comportarse de esa manera era algo extraño y que la llenaba de alegría por dentro—. Deja de burlarte —Maki rio un poco más fuerte, mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca para tratar de silenciarse—. Si solo te vas a burlar, entonces...

—Gracias, Nico-chan —Nico volteo a ver a Maki a los ojos y esta se tensó al verla sonreír—. Perdón por hacer que te preocupes. —Dijo con sinceridad.

—B-Bueno, yo... —Nico bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta, como si fuera por primera vez, que estaba sosteniendo la mano de Maki. Como si se llevara un gran susto, soltó su mano repentinamente—. ¿M-Me vas a contar, sí o no? No tenemos más tiempo que perder. Ya perdimos la mitad de la práctica, y eso nos costará al menos medio sermón de Eli y de Umi.

Maki vio a Nico directo a los ojos; aquellos ojos color carmesí que brillaban con los rayos de luz de primavera y que en ese momento denotaban un halo de nerviosismo. La sonrisa de la chica se hizo más grande y su corazón, nuevamente, comenzó a latir constantemente, pero esta vez con palpitaciones suaves que tranquilizaba sus sentimientos. Maki permaneció viendo lo nerviosa que se había puesto Nico de un momento a otro, y, como si la ignorara, giró sobre sus talones y abrió la puerta que llevaba a la azotea.

—¿Maki-chan? —Las palabras susurradas de Nico se las llevó una fuerte ráfaga de viento que entró desde la azotea por la recién abierta puerta.

—Es un secreto... —Maki esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Qué quieres decir con...? —Nico, fingiendo irritación, se le adelantó a Maki en salir hacia la azotea—. Pues si es un secreto mejor no te hubiera preguntado nada. Pienso que solo perdí el tiempo.

«Ella siempre me está molestando...»

Maki sonrió, al ver como Nico se alejaba de ella y se incorporaba junto a sus demás compañeras de grupo.

«...Y, sin embargo, aun así...»

—¿Vienes, Maki-chan? —Nico volteó verla a los ojos. El suave rubor de sus mejillas permanecía en su rostro y ahora una hermosa sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de la mayor. Maki sonrió al verla, y de nuevo su impávido corazón volvió a palpitar con ánimo.

«...Yo la amo»

* * *

Bueno, excusas, excusas, escuela, escuela, que mas les puedo decir más que nos leemos pronto en otra historia. Gracias por el apoyo.

Sin más, Muchas Gracias por Leer.


End file.
